The invention relates to a cooling module for the engine of a motor vehicle in DE 195 34 108 A1 discloses a radiator for a cooling-water circuit of a motor vehicle engine, the cooling-water circuit being driven by an electric-motor centrifugal pump which is arranged entirely or partially within the radiator or such that it is directly adjacent to the radiator.
Furthermore, WO97/23713 discloses a cooling arrangement having a heat exchanger module, a fan module, a cooling-pump module, and an electronic system control module, the individual modules being connected to one another. The fan module is arranged directly behind the rear side of the radiator and comprises an electrically driven cooling fan which conducts ambient air across the radiator. The cooling-pump module, which pumps engine cooling water through the engine and the radiator, and the electronic system control module, which controls the operation of the cooling fan and of the pump motor, are likewise fixed on the fan module.